Rhonda's Pig
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Rhonda's parents give Rhonda her own pet pig as Rhonda is excited, hoping to train it like Arnold can. The only problem is, Arnold's own pig can't seem to keep his nose away from Rhonda's pet pig... but why? Arnold and Rhonda are trying to figure that out for themselves! Arnold x Rhonda; Arnda
1. Interest in A Pig

All right, this idea came to me as I was watching a couple of Season One Hey Arnold episodes! More specifically, the episode with Abner... that pet pig sort of inspired an Arnda idea from me! It's about time I write for the animals, huh? Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It all started out as a normal day in Hillwood... more specifically, near the boarding house where Arnold lived. Arnold was in the backyard, rubbing his pet pig's belly as he laughed. "Who's a good little piggy! Who's a good little piggy! You are! You are!"

Abner then rolled back as he looked up at Arnold. The football headed boy nodded as he said, "Okay, Abner... sit!"

Abner obeyed as he sat down. Arnold smiled. "Roll over!"

Abner did a flip whilst rolling over at the same time. Arnold smiled. "Beg."

Abner went into a begging position bowing down. Arnold laughed. "Shake."

Abner started shaking.

"Point!"

Abner spun around as he pointed in both directions with his hooves.

"Scratch!"

Abner started itching like a dog.

"Back flip!" Arnold pointed as Abner did so. "Front flip!" Arnold pointed in another direction as Abner did that as well. "Coin flip!" Arnold flipped a coin, giving a small smile.

Abner looked up to Arnold as he gave a slight chuckle. Arnold gave a smile as he said, "Now say hello!"

Abner grunted a couple of times. Arnold smiled as he patted Abner's head. "That'll do, pig, that'll do."

Arnold then heard his grandfather calling, "Arnold, your friend's come over!"

"Oh! That must be Rhonda with our geography report! I'll be right there!" Arnold called as he started to run over to the door... with Abner following.

Near the entrance, Rhonda was carrying her backpack as Arnold came in with Abner in tow. "Hi, buddy! Ready for the project?"

Arnold gave a nod as he said, "Sure thing, Rhonda. Just... Abner, please, I'm trying to move!"

Abner was walking around in front of Arnold's legs as he grunted a few times. Arnold sighed. "Sorry Abner, I have to stop playing now! I have company over!"

Rhonda could only watch as she gave a slight giggle. "I think your pet is a little nosy for his own good."

"Well, he is sort of a family pet, so I guess you can say he's been with me since before the day I was born." Arnold said as he patted his pet pig's head. "Go on, Abner, go play with the other animals!"

Abner's ears wiggled as if understanding and started to go over to the room where the other animals were. Rhonda gave a laugh as she asked, "So, I have to ask, Arnold. How do you train that pig to listen to you?"

"I guess it just comes with the territory." Arnold said as he and his partner were going upstairs. "Having a pet is a big responsibility, though, so it's not easy to just get one."

"Oh, I don't know. I bet I could get a pet in an instant. I mean, I'm rich, I can get any sort of pet..." Rhonda smiled.

"But can you prove you can be responsible for it?" Arnold asked as Rhonda stopped.

"Well... when you put it like that... I guess I would need help in training it..." Rhonda said. "You see, there's a talent show for animals coming up and I guess the idea of training a pet came to mind."

Arnold looked over at Rhonda as he said, "You were really thinking about that, huh?"

Rhonda nodded. "I guess when you put it like that, it can sound a bit selfish, but... I would really love to have my own pet, just to train."

Arnold smiled as he said, "I'm taking you plan on asking your parents?"

Rhonda looked over to her. "Well, they'll say yes to anything their precious daughter will bring, but here's the thing. I need a little help in convincing them. So, I was wondering... if after we get some progress done on our project, I can watch you train your pig and see how you take of him?"

Arnold raised an eyebrow. "I suppose we could do that, but why Abner?"

Rhonda blushed. "I was hoping for a... pet pig... of my own."

Arnold shook his head in shock. "You actually want to own an animal that isn't normally considered a housepet?"

"Well, I didn't want to just ask for a cat or a dog... and I know you're the coolest guy I know... and I figured if people saw me with a pet pig, then they'll want a pig too." Rhonda said... as she pulled the puppy dog eyes. "Pwease? Let me watch you twain Abner so that I can get my own pig, pwetty pwease?"

Arnold was bushing as he looked at Rhonda... and sighed. "If you're really sure about this, then... all right, I'll tell you what, Rhonda. After this project, I'll see if Abner is in the mood to do a little show."

Rhonda squealed in delight as she hugged her best friend. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the best!"

Arnold blushed a bit as Rhonda yelped, realizing what she was doing as she let go, blushing as well. "Er, that is... no hurry. Take your time."

Both Arnold and Rhonda looked at each other... before laughing as Arnold said, "Come on, let's just get this geography report done."

Rhonda nodded as the two kids went upstairs. As soon as they went upstairs, Abner started to walk out of the room, starting to rub on stuff a little bit. Abner wasn't sure why, but it felt just right.

* * *

Okay, I'm ending this chapter for now, but I think you guys are going to like the idea! What do you guys think? More to come, so don't miss out! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, my friends!


	2. Showing Responsibility

Here we go with the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

About an hour or so later, Rhonda was downstairs with Arnold as he whistled for his pet pig. Hearing the sound of the whistle, Abner came straight out and started to snuggle next to Arnold.

"Whoa, he's a bit more snugglier than usual today." Arnold noted, raising an eyebrow before turning to Rhonda. "Anyway, you say you want to learn how me and Abner can get along well."

Rhonda nodded. Arnold took a deep breath as he said, "Okay then. First thing I need to tell you is that raising a pig is NOT easy. But with the right amount of training... before you know it..."

Arnold smiled as he pulled out a ball from his pocket and threw it, which grabbed Abner's attention as he chased the ball, picked it up and gave it back to Arnold, who patted his ears and pulled out a piece of lettuce, which Abner ate easily. "Your pig will know the right to be obedient."

Rhonda gave a smile as she pulled out a notepad and took notes. Arnold coughed a bit, continuing, "All right, I guess the first thing to let you know is... are you wanting to raise a piglet into a pig?"

"Well... that depends." Rhonda paused. "How long would it take for the piglet to grow into an adult?"

"From birth? I would say about six months." Arnold explained.

"Because I kind of wanted a full grown pig... one that's already grown up, that is." Rhonda explained.

"All right." Arnold smiled as he scratched Abner by the ears. "Then another thing you need to know is that pigs are very social animals, so you need to spend a lot of time with it, because if you don't, they'll just ignore you and probably end up being aggressive."

"Spend time..." Rhonda nodded as she wrote it down in her notebook. Arnold paused as he looked at the rich girl, smiling a bit. She seemed to be taking this seriously.

* * *

"Now, you need to give your pig a big play area, because if you leave a pig alone in an empty place, they'll push your carpet around. At least, that's what Grandpa said when he tried to keep an eye on Abner for a few hours one time." Arnold said as he and Rhonda were watching Abner play around outside, pushing a couple of boxes with his nose.

"I see..." Rhonda said as she wrote it down in her notebook.

* * *

"Pigs are very big eaters, so you have to make sure they're fed... but you need to feed them right." Arnold said as he, Abner and Rhonda were in the pet feeding room, with Abner having a special trough to himself. The pig looked eager as Arnold put down an assortment of vegetables. Abner eagerly started to eat as Arnold continued, "Make sure the right amount of vegetables is put in, don't put in any junk food at all, because he'll pack on pounds. Also, even if your pig looks hungry, don't feed it unless it's the proper feeding time. Occasional treats are fine, but don't feed it anything like table scraps."

"Wow, I'm certainly learning a lot..." Rhonda said as she wrote it down in her notebook.

* * *

"Make sure your pig has a little home area it can get used to." Arnold explained as he showed Abner through a small resting area. "Sometimes, in their young age, pigs urinate about every one to two hours... full grown pigs can hold it in more, but keep an eye regardless. If your pig feels like it needs to urinate in a place you don't want it to, gently pick it up and take it over to the place it CAN urinate. It's like teaching a puppy to toilet train. Eventually, he'll understand and learn to go on his own."

"Wow..." Rhonda said to herself, writing it down once again in her notebook.

* * *

"Other than that, make sure your pig has a lot of love and attention." Arnold said as he sat down on the bottom step, petting his pet pig. "Oh, Abner, you're a good piggy! Make sure you have it understand you care. Yes you are! Yes you are! And if it rolls over, that means he wants a belly rub."

As soon as Arnold was done, he looked over to Rhonda who had finished writing everything down. "Well, that's all I can tell you about how to raise pigs. Other than what I just mentioned, you need to be committed to it. With that in mind, are you still wanting a pet pig of your own?"

"You know, Arnold, after seeing what you and your pet pig can do..." Rhonda smiled. "I am willing to bet that, with your advice, I can raise my own pet pig!

Arnold sighed a bit. "Still committed to it, I see... well, if you do get a pet pig, let me know. I would love to see it."

Rhonda giggled. "Thank you. Anyway, I gotta go. See you tomorrow, Arnold!"

Arnold gave a nod as Rhonda got herself up, collected her things and left out the door. Arnold paused as he scratched Abner on the ears. "You know, Abner, I have to give Rhonda credit. She is more than willing to be faithful to her needs."

Abner could only snort in agreement as Arnold said, "I just wonder what her parents are going to say when she asks for her own-"

* * *

"I'm sorry, your own what?" Brooke Lloyd shook her head in shock as Buckley stared at his daughter in surprise, both of them relaxing at the pool near their mansion as Rhonda had approached them with her question.

"A... pet pig." Rhonda said, now feeling unsure about it as she was looking at her parents.

Buckley and Brooke stared at each other in surprise as they whispered to each other. After a moment, Brooke turned to Rhonda as she said, "You know, Rhonda, we love giving you anything you want..."

"You are our little princess, after all." Buckley warmly smiled... before his face changed expression. "But a pet pig? I don't know... most rich people we know would be more than willing in a heartbeat to give their kid a pet dog, a cat, even a canary if they asked..."

"But I think you're the first rich girl in the world to want a pet pig!" Brooke said in shock. "Forgive me for being doubtful, but why, out of all the possible pets you could possibly ask for, would a pig be suitable to you?"

"Considering you always loved horses more." Buckley pointed out.

"That is true, you do have a pony in the stables." Brooke pointed out.

"Yes, but it's mostly being taken care of by the stable boys... and I don't think I could have an emotional attachment to a horse. Besides, from what my friend Arnold taught me, pigs can be easy to train as long as you know what you're doing." Rhonda said.

Brooke and Buckley immediately raised an eyebrow as Brooke said, "Give us time to think about it, okay?"

Rhonda immediately deflated, knowing that whenever her mother and father said, "We'll think about it", it usually meant no. Rhonda sighed, "All right, I understand."

Brooke and Buckley watched as their daughter sadly trudged off to her room. Brooke turned to Buckley in concern. "Seems our little girl is pretty serious about wanting a pet pig..."

"Indeed, she does look that way..." Buckley paused. "But you know... maybe she needs to learn about responsibility."

Brooke raised an eyebrow. "Responsibility?"

Buckley nodded. "She is a growing girl, my sweet. And eventually, she will be inheriting our fortune when she grows up... and if we don't teach her responsibility now... it might end up squandering her later."

Brooke looked up to Buckley. "I understand that, but... do you really think a pet pig of her own would teach her responsibility?"

Buckley turned to Brooke as he smiled towards her. "There's no law in this town that says we can't own one, so... if Rhonda's friend can own a pig... why can't the Lloyds?"

Brooke paused... as she gave a smile. "I love the way you think! Okay, I'll go look up any farms to see if they have trained pigs available!"

"And I'll see if I can handle some money to buy a few pig toys!" Buckley smiled as the two got up and gave each other a hug, happily preparing giving a gift to their daughter.

* * *

And that's the end of the second chapter! How did you guys like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, my friends!


	3. A Big Surprise for Rhonda

Sorry I took a while with this one, but with watching "The Jungle Movie" and getting back into the flow of things, I figured it was time to get back into things. As for what I thought of the Jungle Movie? I thought it was pretty good! It did resolve a whole lot of questions I'm sure all of us were asking, and it had some pretty nice surprises in store! But whether it's going to be the true end or if there's a Season Six in store in the future... well, either way, The Jungle Movie is worth a watch! That being said, let's get back to this chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It was three days later when school had just been let out. Rhonda had started walking out, still deep in thought as Nadine looked over to her best friend, concerned. "Hey, Rhonda. Something the matter? You seem to be depressed."

"Is it that noticeable?" Rhonda asked her bug loving friend.

The spider haired girl twirled one of her braids as she said, "Well, yes."

"Oh." Rhonda sighed as she said, "Oh, it's nothing too bad. I was just thinking... you see, I've been wanting a pet pig of my very own..."

"Really, a pet pig? Like Arnold's?" Nadine asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but my parents won't let me have one. They said they would think about it, which usually means 'no'." Rhonda gave a groan. Nadine rolled her eyes.

"Well, maybe your parents are saying the right things." Nadine said, causing Rhonda to look up at her in shock. "I'm sorry, Rhonda, but it's true. You need to learn how to be responsible. Take me, for instance. I have three tarantulas I always take care of. Sure, they don't have long lifespans, but I still keep them pretty healthy the best way I can."

"Well, you have it easy. You take care of bugs!" Rhonda sighed. "I mean, whenever someone doesn't call you Queen of the Basketball Court or the Queen of Loving Christmas, they most often call you the Queen of the Insects!"

Nadine giggled a bit as she said, "I appreciate all those compliments everyone's been telling about me, but really, they're no big deal. Everyone loves Christmas... I mean, not as much as me or my family, but everyone loves it..."

"Not to the point where you seem to want to celebrate every holiday as Christmas. Seriously, people are still questioning why you have Christmas ornaments hanging around your place every time we visit you for a holiday."

"...and I've really only started getting into basketball after I met Tucker." Nadine smiled a bit, blushing. "I guess my inner tomboy really started to shine through."

"No argument there." Rhonda said, giving a small laugh.

"But back on topic, maybe your parents just don't think you can be responsible for a pet." Nadine said as she shrugged.

Rhonda glared at Nadine... before sighing, "I know, I know, you're right, but regardless, I would like to prove to everyone that I can be very, VERY responsible!"

Nadine sighed as the two turned a corner. "You know, Rhonda, I don't know if it'll help, but if you can manage to be responsible for yourself back when you were living at the boarding house, I'm positive you can be responsible for an animal... you just need a little coaching."

"Really, you think so?" Rhonda asked, turning to her best friend.

Nadine smiled as she looked towards her friend. "Tell you what, come to my house and I'll show you a little more on responsibility."

Rhonda gave a smile as she said, "That sounds fun!"

* * *

"This is why we don't go to your house." Rhonda groaned as she took off the Christmas ornament that had nestled in her hair. Both girls were settling down in Nadine's neat room, which seemed to have a combination of both bug posters and Michael Jordan posters.

"Sorry. It's getting a little close to the holidays and my parents are excited to celebrate it!" Nadine gave a smile towards her friend as she and Rhonda sat down on her bed, Nadine taking the ornament and hanging it on her spider hair.

"...in April?" Rhonda frowned.

"Hey, Easter is just Christmas in the spring." Nadine shrugged. "Besides, you should hear Arnold and his holiday adventures. At least he doesn't have to celebrate Christmas every holiday in this household... eh, not that I'm complaining."

"Anyway, you said you would help me teach responsibility... how can you help me with that?" Rhonda asked.

"Glad you asked." Nadine said as she pulled out a tank with one of her pet tarantulas in there. She reached out her hand gently as the tarantula crawled into her hand. "Hi, Larry! How you feeling, buddy?"

Larry could only look up at the girl as Nadine gently used one finger to pat its head. "Good boy, Larry."

Rhonda, understandably, looked a little freaked. "You're not serious, right? You want me to pet one of your bugs?"

"Come on, Rhonda, you've seen me with bugs before." Nadine said in a deadpan voice.

"Yes, I have! But I never actually touch the skins of them!" Rhonda said, shuddering. Nadine frowned as she looked at her rich friend.

"Listen up, Rhonda, if you can't prove you're responsible by petting my arachnid, then maybe your parents are right about you!" Nadine told her.

Rhonda looked nervously at the bug as she took a couple of deep breaths. She shut her eyes as she pointed one finger. Nadine gave a small smile. "That's the idea. Now gently put your finger on Larry's head."

Rhonda opened one eye as she put a finger on Larry's head and started to pat it gently. Rhonda opened her other eye as she felt relaxed. "Wow, that didn't feel as bad as I thought it wo-"

Larry then looked up and bit Rhonda's finger, causing her to screech.

"LARRY!" Nadine glared at her tarantula as she put it back in her cage. "Sorry, Rhonda. I guess it sensed your agitation."

"Nadine..." Rhonda said in worry. "Please tell me that this isn't a poisonous spider."

Nadine scoffed. "Don't worry, Larry is a normal tarantula. He's not a poisonous spider. All you had was a simple bug bite. Cream will probably fix it in a jiffy."

Rhonda sighed in relief as she said, "Still, I proved that I can be gentle with animals. That's got to be a big step forward, right?"

Nadine paused. "I suppose... in a way. Anyway, let me just feed Larry, Shemp and Moe and I'll see about your finger."

"You do that." Rhonda said as she looked at the spider bite as she thought to herself, _"Maybe if I can convince Mother and Daddy I CAN be responsible..."_

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Sunset Arms Boarding House, Arnold had just arrived home as he opened the door, watching the animals coming out as per usual. He gave a nod as he walked inside... then raised an eyebrow as he looked back outside to see that Abner hadn't joined the animals in his group. Arnold paused. "That's strange. Abner always comes out with the other animals..."

"That you, Shortman?" Phil asked as he came out from the other room as Arnold gave a nod. "Good to see you're home. I think something's wrong with Abner."

"What?" Arnold said in concern as he dropped his backpack, looking worried. "Where is he?"

* * *

Inside the feeding room, Abner was laying down, looking pretty sad and depressed. The sound of the door was heard as Abner looked up slightly for a moment to see a concerned Arnold coming in with his grandfather, Phil explaining, "He's been acting like this all day. I don't know, one minute he starts to get a little affectionate towards our furniture, and the next minute, he's laying down all depressed. I'm not sure what's wrong with him, and well, seeing that you're the pig expert, maybe you would know something."

Arnold nodded as he bent down. "Abner? Buddy? It's me!"

Abner looked up with a sad smile before looking down in depression. Arnold looked worried for the pig as he said, "You're right, Grandpa. He's always excited to see me, but this is the first time I've seen him like this!"

Arnold looked down towards the pig in worry as he said, "Abner? Are you feeling okay?"

Arnold felt around his pig's head as Phil said, "Nothing seems to be working from what I can tell... he'll still eat, but not a whole lot... he'll drink... and I even tried to invite some of Abner's animal friends, but he just wasn't in the mood to play with them."

"So... has he been like this?" Arnold asked as he petted his pig's head, the pig grunting.

"This is the first time I've noticed it." Phil shrugged.

Arnold looked worried... as he snapped his fingers, getting an idea. "Maybe he just hasn't been outside in a while. I could take him for a walk. That might get him pumping."

"If you think it'll work... if nothing else... maybe look up in the books." Phil said.

Arnold nodded, understanding as he grabbed Abner's leash. "Hey boy, want to go for a walk?"

Abner's ears lifted up as he got up. Arnold put the leash around him as he clung on the leash. Arnold decided to lead Abner towards the door as Abner slowly walked. Arnold looked at his pet pig and whispered in concerned, "I can tell you're upset about something boy... I just wish I knew what..."

Abner could only grunt as Arnold and his pig started to walk together, Arnold glancing his head towards his walking pig each time, trying to figure out what's wrong with him.

* * *

Around the same time, after Rhonda had said her good-byes to Nadine and had rode the bus back to her mansion, she took a deep breath as she walked out and looked up. She sighed. "All right... don't hesitate... I'm just going to try again and ask them for a pet pig... hopefully I can prove I can be responsible to them!"

The rich girl then slowly started to walk over to the door and opened it... as she noticed in the kitchen area, her parents were sitting in the living room, with a couple of drinks in their hands. They looked up and smiled as Buckley said, "Ah, Rhonda, welcome home. How was your day?"

"Oh, it wasn't too bad." Rhonda smiled as she came in, Brooke noticing the bandage on Rhonda's finger.

"What happened to your finger, sweetheart?" Brooke asked in concern.

"This? I got bit by a spider, but it's nothing poisonous. Nadine took care of it for me." Rhonda explained as she was about to sit down with her parents.

"Oh, hold on. Before you sit down, we have a little surprise for you." Buckley smiled as Rhonda stopped, looking in confusion as her father and mother stood up. "Come with us, if you'd please."

Rhonda looked between the two, but followed anyway, wondering where her parents were going. After a couple of turns, she could have sworn she heard a noise... as if there were grunts being heard. Brooke and Buckley gave a smile to themselves as Brooke said, "Look into the spare room."

Rhonda did so... as her eyes widened in shock and gasped in pure delight.

Inside the room, drinking from a water bowl... was a grown black and red pig, not too big, but not too small either. In fact, she was pretty much medium sized.

"Is that... for me?" Rhonda looked up to her parents, who nodded. "But I thought you said you would think about it!"

"We did think about it, sweetheart." Buckley smiled. "And after some careful deliberation, we decided that it would be all right for you to own your own pig!"

Rhonda squealed in delight as she hugged her parents. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"BUT!" Buckley said seriously as Rhonda stopped in her excitement. "We're doing this to make sure you learn a lesson in responsibility. If you can take care of the pig within a week, we'll consider keeping it for good. If for whatever reason you can't take care of it, tell us and we'll have to send it back to the breeding area we picked it up from."

Brooke nodded as she said, "Do you understand, sweetheart? You need to make sure you take care of your animal pretty good."

"I promise! I just can't believe I have my own pig!" Rhonda said in excitement.

Brooke smiled as she giggled, "We got her from a nice breeder someone told us about in town. He named her Tonya, but you're free to call it anything you want..."

"Tonya..." Rhonda paused... then smiled. "I think I can do with that name."

Rhonda looked towards the new pet... then remembered Arnold's lessons as she stepped over the cage. Buckley then whispered, "Don't worry, the breeder told us she is very friendly to humans."

Feeling relieved, Rhonda carefully started to go over to Tonya. The sow's ears wiggled as she looked up, noticing the human coming near her.

"Hello." Rhonda said nervously as the pig turned and walked towards Rhonda. Rhonda quickly pulled out a small bit of food as she offered it to her. "Treat?"

Tonya walked towards the human in curiosity as she sniffed the treat in Rhonda's hand... then ate it off her hand as Rhonda gave a sigh of relief.

"You're a good girl, Tonya, you're a good girl!" Rhonda said happily as she petted behind the sow's ears. "And I promise you, I will take very good care of you! Would you like that girl?"

The pig grunted as Rhonda petted the pig eagerly. Brooke and Buckley could only watch with a smile as Buckley said, "I think this will be the best life lesson she'll need yet."

"Agreed, my wonderful hubby." Brooke giggled as they held each other close. This looked to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

With that, the third chapter is completed! How did you guys like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, my friends!


	4. A Call Between Friends

And now, for the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

About an hour or so later, Rhonda was leading her new pig around as Tonya looked curious at the new items. Rhonda smiled as she said, "You're going to love your new home, Tonya! You're going to be the best pig in the town!"

Tonya looked around in mere curiosity as she used her nose to sniff around. This new place looked curiously big to her, but it beat having to live in a cramped farm. And this new female human that was leading her around looked pretty interesting as well. Somehow, in some way, she sensed that this girl would take very good care of her.

Rhonda smiled as she petted her pig happily and giggling. "You're a good girl, Tonya, a very good girl indeed!"

Rhonda held her smile... then paused as she noticed Tonya currently going towards one of the Lloyd's bookcase and about to use the restroom. Remembering what Arnold told her about pigs, she frowned. "T-Tonya! Tonya, no! Don't! Our bookcase is not the restroom!"

Rhonda gently picked Tonya up and started to lead her outside in the back yard where there was a lot more space. As soon as she put Tonya down, she gave a sigh of relief as Tonya looked around outside and walked over, doing her business towards some trees.

Rhonda gave a sigh of relief as she turned away for a slight moment. After a couple minutes, she heard some grunting as the rich girl turned, smiling as she saw Tonya coming over to her.

"Feel better, Tonya?" Rhonda asked as the pig grunted. Rhonda smiled as she patted her on the head. Tonya, loving the affectionate pat, grunted as she cuddled in her hand.

Rhonda gave a giggle as she paused, thinking to herself, "I wonder what Arnold would say upon seeing Tonya... hmmm..."

Getting an idea, she called Tonya inside as she decided to make her way to the phone.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Arnold, he and Abner had just arrived back at the boarding house, Arnold looking worried for Abner. He seemed to be walking fine, he was still sniffing everything... but he still looked very sad.

"Abner... I know you're sad about something... but I just don't know why." Arnold said, bending down and scratching behind his ears. Abner felt comfortable, but the excitement in his eyes just wasn't shining. Arnold paused as he said, "Maybe you'd like to sleep with me tonight?"

Abner only looked up at Arnold, as if understanding what he was saying. Arnold sighed as he opened the door, both he and Abner walking inside. As Arnold and Abner got into Arnold's room and Arnold took the leash off of him, he heard his phone ringing. Arnold paused as he picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Arnold, it's Rhonda!" Rhonda's voice called from the other end.

Arnold gave a small smile. "Hi, Rhonda. Is there anything wrong?"

"Now why do you assume that every time somebody calls you on your phone, one of us has a problem?" Rhonda asked out of curiosity.

"Sorry, it's just... well, you know Sid and his paranoia and Harold and his self-issues... I always ask that question because every time I get a call, they would immediately bombard me with the problem they have in mind. I don't mind helping, but you can never be too careful."

"Never mind. You're never going to believe this!" Rhonda said. "Do you remember our discussion on the possibilities of me getting a pet pig a few days ago!"

Arnold smiled as Abner jumped up on Arnold's bed and got comfortable on it, still depressed. "Yeah, I remember. So, your parents actually got you one?"

"Uh-huh! It was really surprising! At first, I thought they weren't going to get one, but I was surprised! They said I can have her as long as I'm responsible!" Rhonda smiled as she muttered, "Come on, Tonya, yes, I'm here!"

"Tonya?" Arnold raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, that's the name of the pig my parents got for me! They told me they got it from a breeder. She's pretty much like your pig, only her fur is black and red in color." Rhonda explained.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that! Just remember what I told you about responsibility and I'm sure you'll be able to keep Tonya happy." Arnold smiled as he looked back at Abner. He sadly sighed as he looked at his pig.

"Something wrong?"

Arnold yelped as he looked at his phone. "Was that sigh out loud? Sorry about that, Rhonda, it's just... well, I'm having a bit of a problem of my own right now, and... I don't want to burden you with my problem."

"Well, maybe I can help you. You don't have to keep it in, you know." Rhonda said in concern.

"Well..." Arnold paused as he thought about it... before taking a deep breath. "It's Abner... my pig. You know how he's normally excited whenever he hears his name called or whenever he likes to play with his friends? Well, I think something's wrong with him."

"Wrong with him in what way?" Rhonda asked in concern.

"Well..." Arnold started. "He'll eat, but very little. He'll drink, but not a whole lot. He'll even go for a walk, but he won't have the tendency to explore. I don't know what's wrong with him. He looks healthy, but he doesn't feel like himself. I can tell he's sad, but on what, I'm not sure."

"Hmmm..." Rhonda paused. "Maybe I can have a look at him and see if there's anything wrong..."

"I don't know, Rhonda. Just because you have a pig of your own, I don't think it would make you an expert right away..." Arnold explained. "I think I'm going to look at a few pig books, just to see what's wrong..."

Rhonda paused... as she said, "Well, if you can't find anything... maybe you can bring him over to my place."

"You don't mind?" Arnold asked.

"Of course not. I wouldn't mind seeing Abner again. Plus, I've still got to show you my pig." Rhonda gave a giggle.

"Well..." Arnold paused to think about it as he looked at Abner. Arnold looked at the phone as he said, "I'll take you up on that offer, Rhonda. I'll meet you with Abner at your mansion."

Rhonda gave a slight squee as she said, "Would after lunch work? Tomorrow is a Saturday, after all!"

Arnold gave a nod. "Sure, that might work. And if I can't find anything on what's wrong with Abner... maybe you can see what's wrong with him."

"I'll do my best. See you tomorrow, then?" Rhonda asked.

Arnold nodded. "Of course. See you then, Rhonda!"

"Good bye!" Rhonda said as they both hung up the phone.

Arnold gave a warm smile as he said to himself, "She may be a rich girl, but she does show that she cares about her friends..."

Arnold then looked over towards the depressed Abner as he picked out a book on pigs from his bookcase. "Maybe there's something in here to see what's wrong with him..."

And thus, Arnold had spent pretty much the rest of the night trying to look up what was wrong with Abner, with little to no success. Even when he went to sleep on the retractable couch and got up the next morning to see what was up, he still couldn't find anything. Once in a while, he'll look up to Abner as he petted him. His ears twitched slightly, so he knew that Abner was still moving. But the more he looked, the more he felt that... he had no other choice.

"I just hope Rhonda has the cure for you, pal." Arnold said as he petted Abner's ears.

* * *

The fourth chapter is done officially! How did you guys like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	5. Prelude to a Meeting

And now, time for the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Around eight o'clock this morning, Phil had come up to Arnold's room in concern as he said, "Hey, Shortman, you didn't come down for breakfast."

"Sorry, Grandpa. I've been busy..." Arnold said as he opened the door. Phil looked in and noticed Abner was still sitting on Arnold's bed, still depressed, ears wiggling every now and then.

"So, your little piggy's still in a sad mood, eh?" Phil said. "You know, I never encountered this problem when me and Mitzi had Pooter. Then again, he's always been a happy pup..."

"I just don't understand it, Grandpa." Arnold said as he started to pick up one of his pig books. "I'm trying to look up in every book on what is wrong with Abner, and I'm not coming up with anything. Nothing involving his depression, nothing on why or how a pig can get depressed, nothing! I'm just really worried."

"A problem that even you can't solve, hm? I can see why you're really worried." Phil sighed. "Shortman, sometimes, there's a problem that just are too complicated to solve, even for you. Abner could just be going through something we don't know, and it would last either a day or a week or months or even years."

Phil paused. "Come to think of it, the only option we can do is take Abner to the v-"

"Don't say that word!" Arnold growled as he turned to his grandfather with an angry look on his face.

"Whoa, easy, Arnold! It was just a small suggestion." Phil said. "Besides, I don't mind helping with the bills."

"It's not the bills I'm worried about, it's what he or she would say." Arnold said. "Do you know what they do to pets when they can't find out what's wrong with them? They say they're healthy and when you insist on the problem, they put them to sleep to make the problem go away! They kill off your pet, is what I'm trying to get across here! I am not taking Abner to the animal hospital!"

"Whoa, Shortman, you don't know that for sure." Phil said.

"Maybe not, but I have heard stories from some classmates from the lower grades." Arnold frowned. "I am not risking the animal hospital!"

"Arnold, I hate to say it, but I don't think you have a choice in the matter." Phil said, looking over at the sad Abner. "You need to take him to the ve-"

"Up-bup-bup!" Arnold frowned. "I'm going to stop you right there! I will find a way to cure Abner! And I will not involve that terrible place that kills pets when they can't find anything wrong with them!"

Phil sighed. "Really stubborn, ain't ya... but what are you going to do?"

Arnold paused. "I promised Rhonda I'd take Abner over to see if she can examine him."

"The rich girl?" Phil said in surprise. "I didn't think she would be an expert on pigs."

"She's actually in the midst of owning her own pet pig right now. She's currently looking to be responsible for it. And right now, she's my only hope." Arnold said as he looked down.

Phil paused as he looked between Arnold and Abner. "Well... if you think she can help you... all right, try her, if nothing else. But if she can't help you... you NEED to take him to the ve- don't give me that look, Shortman!"

Arnold glared at Phil.., then sighed. "Fine. I'll let you know how it turns out."

"All right, that's a good boy. Now, why don't you come down for breakfast. You must be famished." Phil said.

Arnold nodded as he went over to Abner and patted his ears. "I'll be right back, okay, boy."

Abner wiggled his ears as Arnold ran off to grab a quick piece of toast. As soon as the room was empty, Abner could only look up from his spot to the glass ceiling and sadly grunt.

* * *

"Tonya, hold still, girl!" Rhonda said to her pig as the pig was being put in a big grey washtub in the bathroom. The pig grunted as she looked up at her new owner as Rhonda hummed to herself happily, bathing her.

Rhonda could hardly believe that hardly a day had passed by and she was already getting along quite well with her own pet pig. From what she read up on pigs that she had gotten, she learned that buttermilk would often make their coats as brand new. As Rhonda started washing Tonya, she smiled as she started to giggle. "Tonya, come on, hold still!"

The laughter of the girl was heard as Brooke was peeking out, giving a warm smile. She and Buckley knew that seeing their daughter so happy was being successful. She could hardly believe just how well Rhonda and the pig were getting along. Then again, the breeder did tell them that she was a very well-trained pig. And she was pretty relieved on that aspect. If it helped Rhonda learned responsibility, then she could be ready for about anything in the world.

As soon as Tonya's bath was done, Rhonda hummed as she toweled Tonya up, having finished washing her up. Rhonda then noticed her mother peeking out and smiled, "Hello, mother."

"Hello, my beautiful daughter." Brooke smiled. "My, my, it seems you and Tonya are getting along quite nicely."

"I should say so." Rhonda said as Tonya rubbed against her chest. Rhonda petted her happily as she pulled out a small treat and fed it to her. "I thought a pig would be hard work at first, but once you know what you're doing, you can easily put your mind at ease."

"That's wonderful, darling." Brooke giggled... then paused. "I understand you invited your friend Arnold along with HIS pet pig?"

Rhonda nodded as she said, "Yeah. But his pig isn't really feeling well. Actually, he told me that his pig was depressed. I don't know, maybe meeting Tonya would cheer both of them up?" Mother, would it be all right if we had our pigs for a play date?"

Brooke paused. "Well, I suppose so... just make sure to keep them in the back yard. I wouldn't want a huge mess around the house, after all. The maids wouldn't like the extra work piled on them."

"Of course, of course!" Rhonda nodded as she gave a smile.

"And besides, I think Tonya could use a little interaction with another pig. I'm sure your friend's pig will be nice. Tell me, will your friend's pig be needing anything special? Just to make her comfortable?" Brooke asked.

"Er, actually, Mom, my friend's pig is male." Rhonda said, nonchalantly.

Brooke paused as her eyes widened. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Arnold's pig? He's male. A boar, I believe." Rhonda pointed out.

Brooke paused as she looked at Tonya, who was being petted on by Rhonda. "Hmmm... and Tonya is a sow... a female... I wonder... you said that his friend's pig was depressed?"

She nodded.

Brooke paused as she said to herself, "I wonder... when did you say he was coming over?"

"After lunch. I want to see if Tonya and Abner could get along... that is, if we can cure whatever depression Abner has." Rhonda said. "He really loves that pig, Mother."

"So, I see..." Brooke paused as she left the room, thinking about it as she remembered what the breeder told her about Tonya. "Could it be... it could..."

* * *

Chapter five is completed! How did you guys like it? Next time, Abner and Tonya will have their first official meeting! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	6. Attraction of Two Pigs

All right, here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

At eleven o'clock, Arnold was walking out, with a depressed Abner following him on a leash. Arnold looked back towards Abner with worry as he said, "I just hope whatever's bothering you, Rhonda has it..."

Abner didn't make a sound, but wiggled his ears a bit. As the football headed boy and his depressed pig went for their long walk, he looked over to Abner in concern.

 _"Maybe Grandpa is right... maybe I do need to take him to the vet..."_ Arnold sighed... but shook his head as he gave a frown. _"No, Arnold, no! You've heard the horror stories from there! There is no way I'm taking him to the vet! Abner, if it's the last thing I do, I WILL find out what is with you!"_

With newfound confidence, he petted his pet pig, who was still being depressed. But his ears wiggled once again, acknowledging that he was still moving. Arnold took a deep breath as he headed straight for Rhonda's place, crossing his fingers and hoping Rhonda would know something...

* * *

"It's almost time!" Rhonda said in excitement as she put Tonya in her private room. Tonya looked up and grunted as Rhonda said, "I'll be right back, Tonya! I'm having another friend over with his pet pig! I'm sure you'd love to meet him!"

As Rhonda left, Tonya looked around as she went over to her food trough and started eating. All the while, Rhonda had arrived at the window as she peeked out, and sure enough, Arnold had turned the corner to his house, with his pet pig in tow, the pig looking depressed. Rhonda winced as she noticed the expression on the pig. "Boy, Arnold wasn't kidding when he said his pig was depressed..."

She waited until Arnold and his pig arrived at the door as she saw him knocking on the door. Rhonda immediately got up and answered the door with a smile. "Hi, Arnold! Hello, Abner!"

"Hello, Rhonda." Arnold said, trying to give a small smile. Abner could only look at Rhonda for a split second before looking back down.

Rhonda examined the pig as she said, "Boy, he looks even sadder than I thought..."

"I tried reading up on everything, Rhonda." Arnold said as he and Rhonda made eye contact. "But I couldn't find anything on it."

"Well... hopefully I can see what I can do to help." Rhonda said as she patted Abner's ears.

As she patted Abner's ears, however, the actual pig himself had suddenly caught a scent out of curiosity. It looked up and sniffed Rhonda's hand, as if out of curiosity. That caught Arnold and Rhonda's attention as Arnold said, "Well, that's new. This is the first time I've seen Abner do that."

"Did he do this when he was depressed?" Rhonda asked, in which Arnold shook his head. Rhonda looked down as she noticed Abner was drooling. "And I take it he didn't drool either?"

"Drool?" Arnold asked as he looked down at Abner. "Abner, what on Earth on you doing! NO!"

Abner paid less attention to his master's commands as he started sniffing around, noticing the same scent coming in another direction. Curious, Abner decided to follow his nose as he ran inside.

"Abner? ABNER!" Arnold said in concern as he turned towards Rhonda. "Where is he going?"

Rhonda looked curious and decided to follow Abner. Arnold, with no other choice, shut the door and did the same.

* * *

Abner sniffed the scent as he kept going into different rooms, wondering where the scent was coming from. Eventually, he got to the end of the trail where the scent had led him towards a closed gate. And it was on the other side of the gate that Abner's attention was drawn towards an animal who had her head down in her trough. Abner couldn't believe his eyes, but there it was, on the other side of the gate, was another pig.

The other pig stopped eating when its nose caught scent of another pig in the room. The other pig looked up and noticed Abner on the other side of the gate. The female pig curiously went over, obviously a bit nervous. Abner grunted as his teeth started gnashing, making more saliva. The sow looked curiously at the boar, still timid. Abner charged at the gate, trying to get in, causing the sow to jump and run. Abner grunted, as if to say not to run. Abner then noticed a latch near the gate. Using his nose, he unlatched the gate and left it open.

"HEY! HEY! What are you doing?"

"ABNER! Rhonda, what is he doing?"

"I-I don't know! This is where MY pet pig is!"

Abner ignored the voices as he noticed the other pig slowly peeking out nervously from behind a bed. Mischieviously, Abner started to head towards the back way as the voices continued.

"Rhonda, please calm down!"

"YOU CALM DOWN! I THINK YOUR PIG IS TRYING TO KILL MINE!"

"Rhonda, please, let's just calmly think this thr-"

Abner then noticed the female pig looking out in another direction... and when he got close to her, he grunted, the female pig turned around saw the boar in front of her face.

Instead of running, though, the sow grunted as Abner gave a nuzzle towards her face. The sow was starting to enjoy this attention from the boar as she nuzzled back.

The two yelling voices then stopped yelling as the female voice said, "Hold on, what is going on?"

* * *

Arnold and Rhonda just looked in pure confusion as Arnold asked, "What the heck is going on?"

"I believe I have the answer to that."

Arnold and Rhonda jumped as they turned to see Brooke giving a warm smile. Rhonda yelped as she said, "M-Mom?"

"Arnold, your pig's been acting strangely because he was lonely." Brooke smiled.

"Lonely? How could he have been lonely? I've always gave him attention, and he always has animal friends!" Arnold said in confusion.

"Not quite what that means." Brooke laughed. "Would you two like to settle in for cocoa, and I'll explain what I know?"

Arnold and Rhonda looked at each other and nodded.

* * *

"So, what you're telling me is is that Abner was depressed because he didn't have another pig to be with?" Arnold asked as he sipped from his cocoa.

"Tell me, Arnold. How many people do you know who own pigs for pets?" Brooke asked.

"As of recently... just Rhonda." Arnold said. "Come to think of it, before her, I was the only person with a pet pig."

"Indeed. You see, animals go through different heat cycles in order to attract mates. Your pig was going through some of these cycles, and I think that when it started to realize it couldn't attract mates because there were no other pigs in the area, he started to get depressed. They say that if they get depressed because of no mate to be with, they could easily die of loneliness." Brooke explained.

Arnold gasped as Rhonda put her hand over her mouth. Rhonda then said, "That's terrible."

"You should thank me and Mr. Lloyd, Arnold. If we haven't bought our wonderful daughter a female pig, your pig probably wouldn't have made it another week." Brooke explained.

"So... you're telling me that Abner just wanted a mate?" Arnold asked in surprise... before sighing happily. "You know, I'm starting to feel a lot better. I almost considered taking him to the vet to see what was wrong with him."

"Don't worry. I can assure you, this pig is a hundred percent healthy." Brooke smiled.

"So... I guess Abner's depression is cured." Rhonda smiled as the two kids noticed Abner and Tonya coming out and nuzzling each other, grunting towards each other.

"Indeed, it is... though I think you should keep an eye on those two. Remember what I said, Rhonda, about responsibility." Brooke said.

Rhonda gave a nod as Arnold looked over. Arnold coughed. "Abner!"

Abner looked up towards Arnold and smiled as he went over. Arnold then started to pet Abner by the ears as Abner grunted happily. Arnold gave a sigh of relief as he fed him a treat. Rhonda did the same with Tonya, petting her as Rhonda paused. "Say, Arnold..."

"Yeah?" Arnold said, turning to Rhonda.

"How about we both visit every day with our pet pigs... so that way, they get to know one another?" Rhonda asked.

Arnold smiled as he said, "You know what? I think I'm okay with that."

As Arnold and Rhonda started chatting about what days they should be over, Brooke could only give a small smirk to herself, seeing her daughter and the young boy talking.

* * *

And chapter six is done! How did you guys like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	7. How Two Pigs Got Their Owners Together

Let's move on with this story, shall we? Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

And so, over the next few days, Arnold and Rhonda had made a few daily visits to each other, along with their pet pigs. Arnold felt pretty happy that there was nothing bad happening to Abner, and when he told his grandparents that, they felt pretty relieved (though he still shown a disapproving face towards his grandfather when he asked if he was sure that Abner didn't need to see a vet). What were the chances, he thought to himself, that Rhonda would have herself a female sow and a new friend for Abner to get along with quite well?

Not only that, but Rhonda was learning more about taking care of pigs than she could possibly imagine. Sure, every once in a while, she would have a little trouble training up Tonya, but thanks to Arnold's advice, she was taking to teaching her pig quite well. And with that pet training contest around the corner, she knew she would have to train Tonya more than ever. Tonya had already trusted her, as Rhonda trusted Tonya. She really needed to thank Arnold for the opportunity and the help.

But the best and interesting fact of the matter were the two pigs themselves, Abner and Tonya. Whenever Arnold and Rhonda made visits, whether it would be at his place or her place, the two of them naturally started to be attached to each other, cuddling each other as pigs would. The pigs would often sing to each other often, which Arnold and Rhonda, watching over them, would note of interest. It wasn't until one day they were watching Abner and Tonya grunting to each other that Rhonda asked a question.

* * *

"What do you suppose they're saying to each other?" Rhonda asked as she and Arnold were watching the two pigs snuggling with each other in the park. See, both Arnold and Rhonda decided to have a picnic together that day as a way of watching over their pigs bonding, and so far, it seemed to be working out for both of them.

"Saying?" Arnold asked.

"You know, if pigs had actual voices, what do you think Abner and Tonya would say to each other." Rhonda said.

Arnold paused as he watched Abner and Tonya, who were tied to the same tree, snuggling each other and grunting to each other. "Hmmm... I wouldn't know... I guess he would say something like "Hey, Tonya, you look pretty today!""

Rhonda gave a giggle as she heard Arnold's bad pig imitation. "Try a different voice. Me, I think Tonya would respond back..." Then she said in a beautiful, graceful voice. "You look handsome as well, my wonderful boar!"

Arnold chuckled as he tried a new voice for Abner, this time, trying to act like a suave gentleman. "Well, milady sow, you have such a wonderful smell on you."

Rhonda giggled as she continued her voice. "Why, thank you, handsome boar."

"Is it hot today, or is it just me?" Arnold kept doing his imitation as he laughed as well.

Abner and Tonya, in the meantime, were sniffing around each other as Abner's ears twitched. He turned to see Arnold talking with Rhonda happily and seemingly doing something while watching them. Abner turned towards Tonya and grunted towards her. Tonya turned and noticed the two. The two pigs shared a mischievous look as Tonya went over and chewed on Abner's rope.

Arnold stopped imitating as he said, "Tonya's chewing the rope!"

"Actually, your voice should be more like "Oh, Tonya, gnaw on my ro-"" Rhonda started, not realizing what was going on.

"No, I mean, TONYA IS CHEWING ON THE ROPES!" Arnold yelled, snapping Rhonda to attention.

"OH!" Rhonda groaned as the two jumped up and started to run towards the pigs. "Tonya, NO! Don't chew those ropes!"

Abner grunted as Tonya let go of the ropes. Tonya grunted back as if on cue, as soon as the two humans got close to them, the two pigs immediately started running around. circling Arnold and Rhonda.

"Abner, Tonya, sit! Stay!" Arnold and Rhonda started as they paid attention to the pigs, not realizing that Abner and Tonya were running around, using the ropes they were bound to tie them up. Arnold soon grabbed hold of Abner's rope as did Rhonda grabbing Tonya's rope.

"There!" Rhonda sighed in relief as she took the rope leash off Tonya, Arnold doing the same for Abner. Both Abner and Tonya then sat down, behaving like dogs.

"Well, at least they're calm now." Arnold sighed in relief.

"Guess they just wanted out of the ropes." Rhonda said as she noticed Arnold was a little close to her.

"Yeah, I guess so." Arnold said as he tried to take a step... but fell backwards, causing Rhonda to go down with them, the two kids yelping.

Rhonda had quickly noticed the interesting situation that both she and Arnold were in... not only has Arnold been on the ground, but she had him pinned down in an interesting matter. Not helping was the fact that somehow, in the mayhem, Abner and Tonya's leashes had tied their feet close together.

"Er... hi." Rhonda smiled awkwardly as she looked down at Arnold.

"Hi." Arnold blushed. "Uh... we're sort of in an awkward position."

"So we are." Rhonda looked down. "And I think I know whose to blame."

"I couldn't agree more." Arnold said as both heads turned to the innocent looking pigs. "Er... can you reach the knot from here?"

"Hang on... let me see if..." Rhonda said as she started to reach for the knot on her shoes. Just then, Abner, getting a mischievous idea, snuck over to Arnold and Rhonda's bodies... and started to put his nose on Arnold's head.

"Abner, what are you doing? ABNER!" Arnold screamed as Abner lifted Arnold up... and caused both tied up kids to yelp as they were now both in another awkward position. This time, Arnold had Rhonda pinned to the ground. Arnold chuckled nervously. "Guess I'm the alpha male."

Rhonda chuckled a bit as she said, "I don't think I can reach the knot from my position. It's right near my feet. Try rolling."

"Rolling? Rhonda, I don't think this is a good idea!" Arnold said in worry.

"Oh, nobody's watching us! Just roll over." Rhonda said as Arnold obeyed as the two were once again in the position. Abner and Tonya nodded as Rhonda was about to reach for the knot.

Tonya quickly jumped on Rhonda, causing her to fall down, making her yelp as Rhonda's lips accidentally collided with Arnold's lips.

And for just a few moments, both of them felt a bit of bliss... before Rhonda yelped as she pulled back. "Arnold, oh my gosh, I am so sorry! Tonya jumped on me and... and..."

Arnold found himself blushing furiously as he paused, putting his hand on his lips. Before pausing, he looked at Rhonda and asked, "Chocolate?"

Rhonda raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Was that chocolate lip gloss you were wearing?" Arnold said.

"Well, er... yes." Rhonda said as Arnold lifted himself up.

"I have to say... I quite like the taste." Arnold smiled towards Rhonda.

"Really? Wh-why thank you." Rhonda blushed as she looked towards the football headed kid. "I don't know why I decided on lip gloss, but I figured, I wanted to give it a try."

"Well, I like it." Arnold smiled as he looked at Rhonda. "You know, Rhonda, of all the times we hung out, I never realize just how beautiful your face looked."

"Oh, I'm sure you say that to every girl you see." Rhonda giggled.

"And I know you probably get that a lot, but I do mean it." Arnold said. "Why haven't we hung out with each other?"

"Aren't we doing it already?" Rhonda asked as she looked at him.

Arnold paused as both he and Rhonda gazed into each other's eyes. "I never thought about it that way before..."

Before the two of them knew it, they were leaning their faces close together. Both of them staring at each other, their eyes glazing over. "Rhonda?"

"Yes, Arnold?" Rhonda asked.

"If you're not busy this week, would you like to go to a movie with me? Just the two of us?" Arnold asked.

"You and me?" Rhonda said in surprise... before smiling. "I'd like that."

"That sounds wonderful. In the meantime, er... how are we going to get out of these ropes?" Arnold asked.

As soon as Arnold asked that, Tonya managed to undo the knots of the rope as the rope fell on Arnold and Rhonda's feet. Arnold and Rhonda noticed it before turning to the cuddling pigs.

"Hey Arnold?" Rhonda started to ask. "Do you think our pigs have minds of their own?"

"Nah, I don't think so. After all, they're just pigs." Arnold said as the two turned back to their picnic.

Abner and Tonya looked towards the new couple as they both started grunting to each other, as if snickering.

* * *

And this chapter is now completed! How did you guys like it? Hey, I had to get an Arnda edge in this story somehow, and I'm glad I was able to do that! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	8. Two Pigs Together

And now, for the next chapter of this story! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Everything seemed to be going swimmingly for Arnold and Rhonda ever since that day. And they had their pigs to thank for it. The two had started to go out with each other for a while, mostly with their pet pigs around them as they hung out, having a couple more picnics together. Arnold even helped Rhonda train Tonya to learn some new tricks, which Rhonda became very appreciative for. But the more that Arnold and Rhonda got close to each other, the more they realized that they were slowly starting to develop feelings for each other.

They didn't quite catch onto those feelings at first, but overtime, they had begun to notice. Rhonda was maturing quite nicely, and it was in partial thanks to Tonya, partial thanks to Arnold. Sure, she still had her pride whenever an outfit got ruined, but she didn't blame Tonya for it. As Arnold said to her, she knew that Tonya was just being a pig. As for Arnold, well, she had found a new respect for the boy. She always respected him before, but she was even more impressed with his tact and patience. Deep down, she knew that she had cared deeply for the boy... though was it love she felt? She wasn't too sure, but she felt giddy being around him.

As for Arnold himself, he had to admit, he had noted Rhonda's beauty in his own unique way... but it wasn't until he saw the girl that became responsible that made Arnold very impressed. Not only was she able to hold her own with Tonya, but he had a good feeling that with Tonya around her, Rhonda was feeling a bit more mellow. These attributes to Rhonda were enough for him to consider maybe liking her... maybe even more than that. And from the looks of things, his own pet pig, Abner seemed to be excited whenever Rhonda came by, even if it meant Tonya was with her.

In fact, the one day they left Abner and Tonya alone to go to the movies together was a day that the two would never forget...

* * *

It was late Saturday morning as Arnold was styling his hair as he smiled, looking at the mirror... then took a deep breath. He thought to himself, "Okay, Arnold... keep a cool head about this... this is our first date together, try not to screw it up. Abner and Tonya are going to be watched by my grandparents, so we both know they'll be fine on their own..."

It was then Arnold heard a grunt as he turned. Arnold smiled as Abner seemed to be a lot more energetic. "That's right, Abner, your girlfriend is coming over for a while while her master and I are going out. Just remember to be good pigs, okay?"

Abner grunted as Arnold gave his pig a treat. Arnold gave a warm smile. He never would have thought that Abner would get along well after meeting Tonya, but ever since the two had met, Abner had become a lot more energetic than usual, like he was seven years younger. Even the boarders had noticed a slight difference in Abner as he seemed to be more well-behaved. Well, Abner was more well-behaved before... sometimes, but not to this extent. They guessed it was the new girl pig that filled him with excitement whenever she and Rhonda came over.

And speaking of Arnold and Rhonda, the boarders also noticed a slight change in relationship between the two kids as well. When asked about Rhonda, Arnold could only respond, "At first, I thought it was because of our pets... I can say that... it's partly true in that aspect, but, you know... I feel there may be something more to her."

Some of their friends prodded them for questions about the sudden change of relationship, but kindly left the two be when they answered the questions to the best of their ability. Even Helga and Curly were surprisingly showing some restraint when noticing the slight relationship change between Arnold and Rhonda, and these two were KNOWN to have huge crushes on the two in question.

But today was their first date together. The question of whether it would strengthen Arnold and Rhonda's relationship with each other was still plausible, but not entirely out of the question. It was at that moment that Arnold heard the doorbell rang. Abner's ears wiggled in excitement as he started to run out of Arnold's room and straight downstairs. Arnold laughed as he followed Abner straight downstairs. Abner arrived at the door and started to get on his hind legs to try to scratch the door.

"All right, Abner, let's not get too excited." Arnold said as he patted Abner on the head, causing Abner to go back down on all fours as Arnold opened the door. Arnold's eyes widened as he started to blush at what Rhonda's was wearing, which was a beautiful ruby dress, with a black skirt and blue mary-jane shoes. In her hand on a leash was Tonya, who looked just as much excited to see Abner as well.

Immediately, Rhonda let Tonya go as she went over to Abner, the two nuzzling each other. Arnold and Rhonda's eyes focused on each other as Rhonda giggled, "You look pretty good."

"You look nice yourself." Arnold smiled as he offered his hand. Rhonda took it with ease as she blushed.

"Going out with your girlfriend, Shortman?"

Arnold and Rhonda stopped short as they turned to see Phil leaning towards the door. Arnold paused as he said, "My friend and I are going out, yes. Though girlfriend? I think we'll know for sure by the time we get back to pick up Tonya."

"Ah don't worry a thing, you two. Your pigs will be kept safe and sound until you get back." Phil said as he looked down towards the two nuzzling pigs.

"Thanks, Grandpa." Arnold smiled as he and Rhonda bent down towards their pigs. "We'll be back soon."

"Be good little piggies." Rhonda cooed at the two as they got back up. "Well, let's get going to the movies, Arnold. The day is pretty nice, so why don't we take a walk down after we get off the bus?"

"You know, Rhonda, I was going to suggest the same thing." Arnold said as the two started to head out. Phil watched the two kids walking off as he chuckled.

"Well, there goes a potential couple in the works." Phil laughed... before hearing some grunting as he turned to see the two pigs walking around. "Now, what to do with the two of you..."

* * *

Pretty soon, Phil had eventually figured out on where to place the two after they started to mess up the couch in the living room and knocking down valuable items on the shelf, much to Phil's unamusement.

"Ugh, the restraints I have to go for to keep an eye on these two..." Phil said as he led the two pigs outside in the backyard. "Here. Mess around the front yard for a bit."

With that said, Phil shut the door, leaving the two pigs alone as they were walking around the wide open space. Abner could only look at Tonya and nuzzled her. Tonya nuzzled back as she grunted happily. It was a cool day, the shade was in the right spot and the two pigs started to sit near a small tree that gave them some shade.

Abner started to nuzzle Tonya a bit, who had surprisingly held her ground. Abner looked towards Tonya as the girl pig smiled. Abner knew that it was the signal... that it was time. Tonya had officially accepted Abner and invited him to do whatever he pleased with her. And Abner, as a male boar, knew exactly what he was going to do...

* * *

...You guys can probably guess what's going to happen from here, BUT I'm ending the chapter here. How did you guys like it? Next time, Arnold and Rhonda's movie date and how the two will find love with each other! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	9. A Football Head And Rich Girl in Love

Here's the next chapter! Figured I better get back to this! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

While two pigs were keeping busy, the couple that owned those two pigs respectively were having a wonderful time together. Inside the movie theater, Arnold and Rhonda were both watching a romantic movie together as they were both sharing popcorn together.

"You know, these movies have always resonated with me." Rhonda whispered in Arnold's ear.

"Really?" Arnold raised an eyebrow in surprise. "I've never seen the first 'Crazy Ex On You'."

"It's an all right movie. You don't necessarily have to follow the first one to get this one, from the looks of it." Rhonda whispered.

"Ah..." Arnold smiled as the two continued to watch the romantic comedy in piece. Both of them giggled when one of the ex-boyfriends and the boyfriend of the main girl of the movie accidentally fell down an escalator. "It may look funny on screen, but I'm sure it would hurt in reality."

"Really hurt." Rhonda giggled as the two looked at each other's eyes for a few moments.

* * *

Pretty soon, the movie was over, and both the football headed boy and the rich girl were walking down the streets, holding hands as Arnold smiled, "You know, I thought the movie was pretty good. It had some low points, but you would expect that in a sequel."

"You don't know how the first one was." Rhonda smiled. "I do."

"Well, I'm sure we can watch that one next time." Arnold smiled right back.

Both Arnold and Rhonda stopped for a moment as they looked at each other in surprise... before Rhonda smiled, "Sure. Maybe at my place."

"I can work with that." Arnold nodded as the two noticed they were near the park, looking around the people enjoying what they were doing... a few couples were walking, a few children were playing in the fields... it may have been a busy park, but at the moment, for these two, they felt like they were in heaven together. "Rhonda?"

"Yes, buddy?" Rhonda looked over to the football head, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you think, maybe, we'll be like that couple or that couple over there?" Arnold asked as he pointed to two different couples, holding hands and laughing respectively.

Rhonda paused. "It's hard to say. But you know, when it all comes down to it, maybe there's a slight chance we could be like that... and even if not with us, maybe we'll find other significant others. But who really knows?"

As the two continued walking, they found a nice shady spot near a tree as the two sat down in the grass, laying down and watching the clouds walk past. Rhonda giggled as she pointed up towards the sky. "You know, I think I see a heart shape on that cloud."

Arnold looked closer as he smiled, "You know, I'm starting to see it. And on that cloud, does it look like a ship to you?"

The rich girl squinted as she looked towards the cloud Arnold was pointing at... before smiling, "Oh, I see it. Yeah, it does almost look like a ship. Almost like a cruise sea-liner."

"I was thinking it looked more like a pirate ship." Arnold said.

"Well, I can see HOW you would think that, considering the sails." Rhonda giggled as she pointed to the clouds. She smiled as she looked towards Arnold, "You know Arnold, ever since I got Tonya, I've been acting a little... different."

"How so?" Arnold asked.

"I'm not entirely sure myself." Rhonda said. "At first, I thought I was in a little over my head when I asked for a pet pig of my own, but now that I've got one, I'm starting to feel... different. Like I know what to do when certain situations come up. Did you ever get that, when you had Abner?"

"All the time." Arnold smiled. "Even though he is my pet pig, I show my affection for him all the time. And even though I would get a little dirty from his shenanigans, having him around was all worth it."

Rhonda laughed, "I felt the same way for Tonya. I think I almost freaked out when I had mud all over my clothes that one time."

"Almost freaked out?" Arnold raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, maybe I freaked a little, but after taking time to calm down... you know, I don't even mind the grass stains getting on this shirt." Rhonda said, pointing towards the grass stains. "I can see why raising a pig can be pretty hard, but I think I have you to thank for. If it hasn't been for you and Abner, I probably would have never thought about this. So, thanks for all your help, Arnold."

"You're welcome." Arnold blushed as the two leaned a little closer. "You know, Rhonda, you have beautiful eyes."

"I could say the same for your eyes, Arnold. They're gorgeous." Rhonda smiled as the two leaned close towards each other and shared what is their first kiss outside their accidental one caused by their pet pigs that one week. And it was at that moment both of them had realized that they had fallen for each other.

* * *

Pretty soon, the two kids had came back to the boarding house as Arnold turned to Rhonda, "Well, here we are."

As Arnold opened the door, the two kids walked in as they heard Phil's voice, "Home already, Shortman?"

"We're here, Grandpa." Arnold smiled as Phil peeked out. "How are Abner and Tonya?"

"I have to say, those two pigs are more trouble than they're worth." Phil frowned. "Taking care of one pig is fine, but when that pig is in love with another pig and they start rooting around the couch and carpet... anyway, they're outside in the back yard."

"Thanks, Grandpa." Arnold said as he and Rhonda started to go towards the back door. Phil raised an eyebrow as he noticed the two kids holding hands.

Phil just laughed as he said, "Lucky dog."

* * *

Outside in the back yard, Abner and Tonya were seen laying down together, relaxing after a deed that they have done today. As far as Abner was concerned, he had felt accomplished, with Tonya feeling satisfied herself.

Both pigs' ears wiggled as they heard the door opening as they both looked up. Seeing their owners coming out, Abner and Tonya got up as they started to go towards them sitting down as Arnold was patting Abner by the ears, with Rhonda tickling Tonya's chin.

"Hi, guys, we're home! Miss us?" Arnold smiled as Abner grunted.

"Have you been a good little piggy, my little Tonya-Wonya?" Rhonda spoke in baby talk towards Tonya as Tonya seemed to be loving the affection she was getting.

As soon as they were done playing with their pigs, Rhonda looked up towards the sky as she said, "You know, it's getting late. I better get me and Tonya home."

"Would you like me to walk you two home?" Arnold smiled as he offered his hand.

Rhonda gave a giggle as she took his hand. "What a gentleman. Thank you, Arnold. I would love for you to walk me back."

Arnold smiled as he bent over to Abner. "Tonya has to go now, Abner. Maybe we'll see her again tomorrow?"

Abner grunted as Arnold petted him happily. When that was finished, Arnold and Rhonda went back inside, with Tonya following behind. But as Tonya walked towards the door, she looked back towards Abner, and Abner could swear that Tonya had winked at him. Abner gave a smile as he was fortunate that Arnold or Rhonda had not noticed the small bite mark on Tonya's neck... nor did they notice a bite mark on Abner's neck as well. In fact, they wouldn't notice them until about two weeks later.

* * *

And I'll be ending this off right here! How did you guys like this chapter! Next time, we'll see Arnold and Rhonda learning exactly what their pigs have done while they were away! I won't say anything more, but... you'll find out what happens! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	10. Mating Marks of Two Pigs

Hey guys! Sorry I took so long to get back to my fanfictions, but last week, I had a bit of a spring break with the folks, so I just relaxed for a while, and then I was working on a separate story for Deviantart, which is what ate up most of my time. But I'm back now, and updating with another chapter of this wonderful story! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Around the time those two weeks have arrived, Arnold was getting out of bed and had just got on his clothes for the day as he came downstairs. He quickly gave a whistle as Abner came around the corner, bounding to him.

"Hey, Abner! We're going to Rhonda's today! Are you excited?" Arnold bent down and petted his pig.

Abner could only grunt in excitement as Arnold smiled, "I thought you would be. Let me get your leash."

As Arnold ran down the stairs, Abner trotted along at the same pace as Arnold smiled a bit. Phil watched from the kitchen as he laughed, "I guess both of you are excited to see your girlfriends again, huh?"

Arnold, grabbing the leash, immediately blushed as he turned to his grandfather. "Well... I am seeing Rhonda, and she is a girl, and she is my friend, but..."

"Oh come on, Shortman, you don't have to be so coy with me. Everybody has seen you holding hands with her for the last week." Phil laughed.

Arnold sighed as he bent down towards Abner. "Yeah, I've noticed people were reacting with the fact of the matter. I guess I should be more relieved that Curly is taking it so well, since I KNOW he has a crush on Rhonda."

Phil raised an eyebrow as Arnold said nervously, "But I'm looking in all directions, just in case."

"Still, it's nice to see you're already finding love." Phil laughed. "Think she'll be a keeper?"

"I'm not quite sure at this rate. Who knows what the future may hold?" Arnold said as he started to feel around Abner's neck. "But you know, I have a feeling Rhonda and I may be dating for quite a good... a good..."

Arnold stopped as he looked down at Abner as he felt around his pet's neck. Arnold frowned as he was examining what his fingers were feeling on Abner's neck... there seemed to be a red mark on the pig's neck as Arnold looked concerned. "Abner, did you get into a fight or something?"

"A fight?" Phil asked in surprise as he bent down and examined the bite mark that was on Abner's neck. "That's strange. He gets along with all the animals as far as I've seen. I've never seen Abner in a fight..."

"And he couldn't have gone out with the other animals running around the boarding house, we would have known something was up." Arnold frowned as he put the collar around his pig. "I don't know, something is strange..."

"Well, maybe you should check that book and see what it says about bite marks..." Phil suggested.

"Maybe, but I'm not going to let it bug me for the rest of the day." Arnold said as he attached the leash around his pet pig. "Besides, I'm sure it's not a big deal."

"Let's just hope that bite isn't infectious." Phil pointed out. "Otherwise, it would mean a trip to the v-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Arnold argued as he tugged on Abner's leash a bit. Abner immediately jumped up, ready to move. "I'm off to Rhonda's. I'm sure Abner is fine! Good-bye, Grandpa."

"See you when you get back." Phil smiled as the two ran off towards the door. As soon as Phil was sure his grandson had left, Phil started to frown in worry as he went towards the phone book and started to go around and look for a number.

* * *

Pretty soon, Arnold had arrived with Abner to Rhonda's house as he knocked on the door. The door opened as Buckley peeked out and smiled, "Ah, Arnold. I see you brought Abner with you. Here to help Rhonda with her homework?"

Arnold nodded. "She'll need a hand for our geography report and I want to make sure we do some research."

"Well, Rhonda's currently with her pig right now. Would you like me to get her, or should I show you the way?" Buckley smiled.

"Better show me the way. I want to leave Abner with Tonya anyway so they can have more time to themselves." Arnold explained to the man.

"Oh, very well, then." Buckley nodded in understanding. "Come this way, please."

Arnold nodded as he tugged Abner's leash, indicating that it was okay to go in. Abner obeyed as the two began following Rhonda's father towards the other room. As the three were walking, Buckley smiled as he said, "You know, I heard you have been treating my daughter pretty well."

"Er, well..." Arnold blushed. "Thank you, sir. I have been treating her with respect and making sure she doesn't get hurt."

"Oh, I know you are." Buckley laughed. "In fact, she wouldn't stop talking about how you two managed to share a pizza together a couple of nights ago."

"It was no big deal, really." Arnold blush went even redder.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll be good to my daughter. She seems to trust you fairly, and why not? My wife and I trust you with our daughter as well." Buckley smiled as the three arrived at the roped off area marked 'Tonya's area'. "Ah, here we are now. Rhonda, darling? Company's here!"

"Oh! Be right there! Sit, Tonya! Good girl!" Rhonda's voice called out as Rhonda peeked in, wearing a red wrinkled shirt and brown shorts. Arnold raise an eyebrow at the ensemble as she smiled, "Good morning, buddy! And hello, Abner! Tonya is right in there!"

"Uh, Rhonda..." Arnold started as Rhonda opened up the roped off area as the two went inside.

"I know what you're thinking... what's with the old shirt and these shorts? Well, I figured if I wanted to get down and dirty with Tonya, I'd wear outfits that I can afford to ruin, and I figured these would be perfect wear for training Tonya." Rhonda explained as Arnold took off the leash and collar.

The minute he did so, Abner immediately trotted off to a still Tonya as he nudged the female sow. Tonya nudged back as both pigs grunted.

"Anyway, I'm ready for our assignment anytime you are." Rhonda smiled as she shook herself. "Just let me change and I'll be ready."

"Take your time." Arnold smiled as Rhonda started to go off. Arnold looked back towards the two pigs who seemed to be cuddling as of right now. Arnold was about to turn to leave... when he shook his head in shock. He looked towards Tonya as he ran over and bent towards the sow. He felt around Tonya's neck and, sure enough, the same red mark was on her neck. Arnold's eyes widened in shock.

* * *

Rhonda had just selected a perfect fitting red shirt to wear when she heard a knock on the door. "Rhonda?"

"I'm still changing in here!" Rhonda called out to her sweetheart.

"I just need to ask a question about Tonya. Have you noticed something strange on her neck?" Arnold's voice asked.

Rhonda paused in concern as she went over to the door and peeked out to see a worried Arnold. "Is there something wrong?"

* * *

"Oh my goodness!" Rhonda gasped as she and Arnold were back near Tonya's area, feeling Tonya's neck as Arnold pointed towards the bite mark. "I swear, I did not see this bite mark!"

"She's not the only one with a bite mark." Arnold said as he lifted Abner's neck up and showed her where his bite mark was at. "Abner had one too when I was putting his collar on. And I know they haven't been in a fight..."

"Of course they weren't in a fight. We have our pigs with us at all times..." Rhonda frowned... then paused. "Unless... you don't think when we left our pigs with your grandfather two weeks ago..."

"Something happened to the two?" Arnold guessed as he noticed the pigs nudging against each other. "Well, it would explain the bite marks, but who would bite them?"

The two pig owners looked at each other as they figured one thing. They would have to consult the book about treating bite marks.

* * *

"Okay, Table of Contents..." Rhonda said as she started to look at a book marked 'Treating Your Pig As A Pet'. "Let me see... Injuries and Illnesses a Pig can Get, Page 24."

"Go there!" Arnold said in concern as Rhonda flipped over the pages as Brooke and Buckley came in, each with a wine glass in their hands.

"Weren't you two doing a homework assignment?" Brooke asked in confusion.

"We are. But we're looking up something first." Arnold said as he looked up at the two.

Buckley raised an eyebrow upon seeing the book Rhonda was holding, "Something wrong with Tonya, sweetheart?"

"Something wrong with her and Abner, which may be the case..." Rhonda said as she looked over everything, "Nothing in there about bite marks."

"Bite marks?" Both parents said in confusion.

Arnold and Rhonda nodded as Buckley and Brooke paused... before their eyes lit up. "OH!"

Both kids looked up in confusion as Buckley took the book and flipped it as he handed it back and pointed at the page, saying, "I think this is what YOU want."

Arnold blinked as he and Rhonda read the chapter title. "When a Boar and Sow Meet?"

Rhonda read the contents. "When a male and a female pig meet, they are most times, often than not, feeling the need to court. After courtship comes the moment to mate and breed in certain conditions. If you see a bite mark on a pig, that means that pig has likely mated with his or her beloved."

"So, wait... those marks are mating marks?" Arnold said in surprise.

"That is correct, Arnold, nothing to worry about." Buckley said.

"What does breed mean?" Rhonda asked, raising an eyebrow.

Buckley and Brooke giggled to themselves as Brooke said "Let's just say breeding is how you produce babies."

"Really?" Both kids said in surprise. "How do we-"

"You'll learn the proper procedure when you're MUCH older." Brooke smiled. "Believe me, we don't want you kids learning about what goes through breeding. We don't want to traumatize your heads at ten."

"Really?" Arnold said in surprise. "So, Abner and Tonya, when we weren't looking, mated and attempted to breed."

"Of course." Buckley explained. "When we got Tonya from the farm she was living at, the man who ran it said that no pig would have wanted to breed her, but then comes along your pig, Arnold. I must say, he must be proud."

Arnold paused as he said, "So, you don't think Tonya was fixed?"

"The owner never said that. Just that she never breeded with a boar." Brooke said. "Well, at least you have YOUR pig neutered, so..."

"Neutered?" Arnold raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't get your pig neutered?" Brooke and Buckley said in shock and concern.

"No, I just figured as Abner grew up along with me, he'd be too old to..." Arnold's eyes widened. "And you said Tonya NEVER breeded with a boar before? So, she DIDN'T get fixed?"

Rhonda's parents shook their heads as Rhonda blinked in confusion. "What's going on?"

Arnold held his girlfriend's hand as he said, "Uh... I don't know if I can confirm this or not, but we think Tonya may be pregnant."

Rhonda gasped. "Wait... pregnant? As in... she could be carrying a litter of piglets right now?"

"We don't know that for sure, sweetheart." Brooke said.

"But we do know someone who probably could confirm whether or not Tonya's pregnant. We'll need to consult the farm she came from and see if Tonya IS indeed..." Buckley said.

"Don't worry, Rhonda, we'll have this figured out, I'm sure of it." Arnold reassured his girlfriend, who could only nod nervously.

* * *

And this chapter has now ended! How did you guys like it? Next time, we'll see if Tonya is expecting or not! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	11. A Confusing Conversation

Eh, didn't think I'd update this story again, did you? Well, I did, and I'm glad I did! Sorry I took so long to get back to this, but here's the next chapter of 'Rhonda's Pig'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

A couple of hours later, Rhonda had to hold Arnold down by his shoulders in the living room as Arnold was looking pretty antsy.

"You know it's just a farmhand from the farm Tonya came from, Arnold! It's not a veterinarian!" Rhonda whispered in her ear, trying to soothe Arnold.

"I know, I know, but it's just... I'm really scared of veterinarians. Some of it is a mix of pride and worry." Arnold explained. "Every time Grandpa has the idea of taking Abner to the vet, I have to hide him somewhere so he wouldn't find him, with little use!"

"And here I thought the animals were the ones who sensed when people want to take their pets to the vets and run and hide on their own." Rhonda said.

Arnold sighed. "I suppose that's why Grandpa takes him to the vet when I'm not there, mostly around school time. So that I wouldn't make a fuss about it. I try not to think about it every time I look at the calendar in the wall... heck, I even tried to cross out words from that calendar at one point, but Grandpa has a very good memory!"

"You? Sweet, innocent, never hurts anybody-Arnold, crossed out the calendar page?" Rhonda giggled.

"I'm not sure why YOU'RE surprised. I've gotten in trouble before, plenty of times!" Arnold pointed out.

"Well, yes, in the early days. Nowadays, you just get in trouble for no reason." The rich girl shrugged.

Before Arnold could argue any further, they heard footsteps. As much as Rhonda tried to make him sit down, the boy immediately got up and ran over to Rhonda's parents and the farmhand that had came in about a few minutes or so earlier, Arnold starting to talk, "How's Tonya? Is she well, is she fine? What about Abner? Is he healthy?"

"Sheesh, I should be the one worrying about Tonya." Rhonda said as Abner walked out of the door. Arnold, seeing Abner, gave a happy sigh of relief as he hugged his pet pig.

The farmhand gave a chuckle. "Both of your pigs are fine, and well, your parents were right about your pig, Miss Lloyd."

"You mean-" Rhonda covered her mouth in shock.

Brooke nodded. "Tonya is pregnant with piglets."

Rhonda's mouth dropped as Arnold's eyes widened in surprise... before Arnold paused. "Wait, that shouldn't be possible. I had Abner around much longer for at least a few years. Grandpa told me that he would likely be 'empty in the tank', whatever that meant."

The farmhand paused as he shrugged. "Well, apparently, since your pig didn't have a mate in so long, it probably held some in and was waiting for the right moment. But I can confirm it easily. Miss Lloyd, I'm afraid you'll have to go easy on the tricks for a while."

"No tricks, huh?" Rhonda said in surprise as she looked over at Tonya, who walked over to Rhonda as she started petting her. "I suppose I can do that. I just can't believe that my own pet pig would get-"

"Oh come on, Rhonda, ever since you told us Arnold's pig was male, we saw it coming." Brooke smirked. "It was only a matter of when..."

Arnold paused as he looked at Abner as he petted the pig. "Still... the idea of Abner being a father... my mind is pretty much blown when you think about it."

"Are you okay with this, Arnold?" Rhonda asked as everyone looked at him.

Arnold looked around at the concerned faces as he turned to Abner, who looked towards Tonya happily. Abner waddled over to Tonya and nuzzled her face as Tonya returned the nuzzle. Arnold watched this and smiled a little bit, "It'll take a moment, but yeah, I think I'm happy..."

* * *

"You're not kidding?" Phil said in surprise as he and the other boarders were looking at Arnold, then over towards Abner, who was rolling around happily next to Arnold.

"Wow, I didn't think that... I mean, we had him for years and yet..." Ernie Potts stumbled a little.

"Believe me, I was as surprised as all of you were when I found out, but it's true. Abner is going to be a father pretty soon." Arnold explained.

"Well, congratulations to Abner!" Phil chuckled. "I didn't even think he had something left in the tank! You know Arnold, maybe you should follow Abner's example and bag that rich girlfriend of yours too!"

"G-Grandpa!" Arnold blushed a little bit.

"Oh, you know I'm just teasing, Shortman. Regardless, I think congratulations are in order for Abner. He finally became a man... well, more man than certain people I know." Phil said as he turned towards Oskar Kokoshka with a glare.

Oskar just blinked in confusion. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Mr. Hyunh and Ernie Potts started chuckling as Oskar looked around. "What? What's so funny?"

As the boarders were laughing at Oskar's confusion, Arnold turned to Abner, who looked up at his boy, happy to see him. Arnold sighed as he started to pet his pig on the head. "Oh Abner... you becoming a father... I'm not quite sure if I can wrap my head around that... heaven knows what Rhonda is thinking right now..."

* * *

With Rhonda, she watched Tonya moving around her play area as Tonya grunted a little, rolling a ball around. Rhonda sighed as Tonya looked up to the young girl and waddled over to her. "I still can't believe it. My own pet, pregnant with the father being my own boyfriend's pet. Heh, I don't know if that's a sign..."

Rhonda held her hand out as she petted Tonya, Tonya loving the affection. Rhonda gave a small sigh. "Oh Tonya... looks like things are going to be a little different around the house..."

Indeed, a lot was going through the kids' minds at this moment.

* * *

The next day, at lunch, Arnold and Rhonda have decided to sit next to each other (with some of the students noticing and suspecting that both of them were going out, which was true) as they wanted to talk about the situation in hand.

"So, what are we going to do with this?" Arnold asked as Rhonda raised an eyebrow. "Don't raise the eyebrow, Rhonda, you know perfectly well what I'm talking about."

Rhonda paused as she sighed, "I know what you're talking about, but I'm not sure what to comprehend. I mean, I don't know if my parents would allow the little pitter-patter of extra feet running around my house."

Someone passing by at that moment happened to catch the last part of Rhonda's sentence as her head immediately swiveled. The two didn't notice as Arnold sighed, "I guess so, but we have to do something about it, it's pretty inevitable at this point."

Rhonda groaned. "I know. I was thinking of suggesting to my parents about an extra new room."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense. After all, one of us is pregnant." Arnold sighed.

"I'm sorry, what was that you just said?!" The person behind them said in shock. Arnold and Rhonda turned to see Helga, her eyes and face looking pale.

"Oh, hello Helga." Rhonda said as Arnold gave a nod.

"Hey, maybe you could help us with something here." Arnold smiled as Helga took a seat, Helga trying to keep her demeanor, but looking like she was about to crack.

"Ergh, fine. I suppose I can spare a few minutes." Helga said as she sat down as she grumbled something under her breath, which the two didn't catch. Helga took two deep breaths as she started, "First, let's be clear about one thing. All of us at school already know why you two are 'together'."

"We figured just as much." Rhonda said as Arnold gave a nod.

"Yeah, both of us own a pig, so we hang around each other a lot." Arnold explained. "And... well, we are going out with each other as a bit of a result."

"Good for you." Helga frowned a bit before taking a deep breath, trying to be calm. "And from overhearing you two, I can already guess what your situation is... so let me just ask one thing..." Helga took a deep breath as she was about to yell out loud... before thinking about it, not wanting to make a scene... and leaned close to Arnold and Rhonda and hissed, "How in the name of heck did this pregnancy happen?!"

"We were just as shocked as you are!" Rhonda explained, noticing Helga being a little hostile.

"I didn't think there was anything in the tank, like Grandpa said, but I guess life was full of surprises..." Arnold explained, wondering why Helga seemed angry.

Helga's eyes widened as she felt the urge to throw up, but kept it in as she started growling. "Right... and my next question, where were you two when this happened?"

Arnold and Rhonda looked at each other as Rhonda said, "Well, if we had to make a correct guess, I would say we were having a date and... we were in the movie theater?"

"I think that sounds about right." Arnold nodded.

Helga blinked in confusion. "Really? Now, how did you guys... I mean, without being caught?"

"Caught doing what?" Rhonda said in confusion.

Helga growled. "You know what!"

"I think it was just a regular occurrence in the movie theater, nothing special... because after that, we both went out for a walk in the park!" Arnold said, frowning a bit.

"And that's where you two..." Helga said as she tried to make a correct guess.

"Yes, this is where we confirmed ourselves." Arnold explained.

Helga held her pigtails in frustration. "Oh, I knew it!" She then turned with a murderous glare towards Rhonda as she growled, "So how did you enjoy him? Was he... sweet?"

"Well... yes, I suppose he is sweet." Rhonda nodded, concerned for Helga's angry look.

Arnold crossed his arms, still looking confused. "Helga, I'm feeling you're getting a little off-topic."

"Actually, football head, I think we ARE on-topic! Do you guys KNOW what the other kids would say if they knew about what happened?" Helga narrowed her eyes. "They would start asking questions! They'll even try it for themselves! It's chaos, I tell you! And worst of all-"

"Uh, Helga?" Arnold started.

"WHAT?" Helga growled.

"I don't see why Rhonda's pet getting pregnant has to do with us dating." Arnold simply stated.

"And I am SEEING that you two at this young age have done something imm- I'm sorry, huh?" Helga stopped rambling when Arnold's last sentence registered in her mind.

"Yeah, my pet pig got pregnant by his pet pig." Rhonda explained. "And we were discussing about what we should do about this new situation."

Helga stared, dumbfounded... before laughing a bit as she looked relieved. "Oh! Oh my goodness, you put quite a scare in my mind! I thought you were talking abou- but never mind, I was just being silly."

"Silly about what?" Arnold raised an eyebrow.

"Just, well... never mind." Helga shook her head as she gave a sigh of relief. "Anyway, so your pets got on with it, and now your little pig princess is waiting for Mr. Stork to come by and drop a bundle in her lap, huh?"

Rhonda nodded as Arnold said, "Helga, does your lizard ever get lonely when it needs a mate?"

"Deadpoolzilla? HA! No way! He's a territorial lizard, tough like me!" Helga said with pride. "But I suppose if he did find a mate to breed with, he probably wouldn't want to hang around with that girl for long. But then again, it's lizard biology, not pig biology. I'm afraid you two are on your own for that one."

Helga then grabbed her tray as she looked at the two. "But let me just say one thing. When those piglets come... can your parents afford to keep more of them in your home? That is something to think about. Well, I better go to Phoebe..."

"Thanks, Helga." Arnold said as he and Rhonda watched Helga go off... but not before the pink bow wearing girl turned her head back, examining the two of them, and looking over near Rhonda's mid-section, before shaking her head and walking off.

Rhonda paused as she turned to Arnold. "What did you suppose Helga thought we were talking about when she came over?"

After ten seconds of silence, Arnold looked over at Rhonda with the same look of confusion his girlfriend had. "I have absolutely no idea."

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! How did you like it? Next time, we'll be seeing arrangements for Abner, Tonya and their soon-coming litter! And if you have any ideas for this story, please be sure to send it via PM! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


End file.
